Xerox Troubles
by ibreak4CSI
Summary: Just a short fluffy Snickers ficlet. Sara is having trouble with the xerox machine, and Nick helps her.


summary- fluffy one-shot. NS. Sara is having trouble with the Xerox machine, and Nick helps her out.

title-Xerox Troubles

rating- k+

category-humor/romance

spoilers-none

feedback-please!

disclaimer: If I owned CSI, I would be writing scripts or something. Not fanfiction.

-Xerox Troubles-

Sara stood in front of the stubburn new Xerox machine, and blew out a breath. Damn thing. Why wouldn't it work? She really needed to get these papers to Grissom before he came looking for them. And before that, she needed copies for herself. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, although it didn't really work, Sara pushed the combination of buttons again. And again, she watched as the stupid thing sat there doing nothing. Okay, maybe she wasn't a mechanichal whiz, but surely she could figure this thing out. Ten minutes later, she decided that she couldn't. Muttering curses to herself, Sara started taking the papers out of the machine. Just as she was about to turn around, the door opened. Please don't let it be Grissom, she thought.

"Nick!"

He smiled flitratiously. "That's me! Somethin' you wanted me for?"

Sara rolled her eyes. "Nick, I don't have time for that. Do you know how to work this stupid thing?"

"Sure thing, honey. How many copies?"

Sara smiled hesitantly. "Do you think you could show me?"

Nick raised an eyebrow.

"I-I mean so I will know how to do it next time."

"Oh, of course."

Nick sounded sarcastic.

"Come on. I need to get these to Grissom."

"All right."

Coming up behind her, she was startled at how fast he had moved across the little room. She had meant stand beside him as he did it. Not this. If he didn't step back, she wasn't going to have a clue the next time she had to do it.

"Okay, first you press this button here."

She had to concentrate extra hard on what he was saying. Was it just her, or was his voice a little different than normal? He had taken her hand, and made it touch the button. The sensation of his hands on top of hers was definitely taking her attention from the machine. She was pressed completely up against Nick, and he seemed not to be bothered by it the least. He continued moving her hands over the buttons, and she gave up all hope of concentrating, although she tried to put on a good show. Sara's heart was thumping double-time, and she was attempting to slow her breath, though not doing a very good job. When the machine finally spit out the copies, Sara was majorly relieved. She went to move, but found she couldn't. Nick held her back.

"Nick come on, I really don't have time for this." She attempted to sound aggrivated, but failed pitifully.

"I want to see you do it. That way, I can teach you again if you didn't get it."

Sara shivered as his lips moved over her ear. Was it her imagination, or was his accent more pronounced?

She swollowed.

"No really. I got it." Wonderful. Now she sounded breathless.

He spun her around. Blinking to hide her thoughts from him, Sara complied.

"Really?" He asked, his teasing voice contradicting the message in his eyes.

"Really." She said quietly, far from convincing.

He leaned down slowly to capture her mouth with his. Sara groaned, and fell into the kiss. She had dreamed about this for months now, and it was finally happening. Her arms wound around his neck, and he pressed her back into the Xerox machine. They were both so wrapped up in eachother, they didn't hear Grissom calling Sara until he repeated it. Sara broke the kiss, breathless.

She stared up into his eyes.

"I better go. Gris will be in here in a second. And I really need to get these papers to him."

He pressed another kiss on her lips, and she responded, but then jumped back.

"Hold that thought." She smiled, and pressed a quick peck on his cheek.

Nick groaned. "Oh, I will. And don't you forget it."

Sara giggled, and slipped out the door.

---

Catherine had been walking toward the Xerox room when Nick went in. She knew Sara was already in there. Goodness. That is a busy room today, she thought. Reaching the door, she stopped at what she saw through the glass. Nick was standing right behind Sara, and she was looking as if the last thing she wanted to do was learn about making copies. Catherine knew she should step away, but she wanted to know if something would finally happen. They talked for a few seconds, and Nick turned Sara around. Then he leaned down and kissed her. Catherine smiled. She might not like Sara a whole lot, but she deserved happiness. And Nick was a nice guy. Not to mention the fact that she had just won ten bucks. She went to tell Greg and Warrick, and collect her money.

The End

Tell me if it sucked. I was just in the mood (that does not strike very often, as I usually write G/C)to write some N/S drabble. So I did. ;) review, please!

xoxo

ibreak4CSI


End file.
